


All About Moose

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Demon, Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Crowley knows how Jan feels.





	All About Moose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All About Moose  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Crowley, Demon Dean, (implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 214  
**Summary:** Crowley knows how Jan feels.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 9](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2826931.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1249418/1249418_original.png)

“What do you want to do now?” Crowley swirled the tiny umbrella in his glass as he glanced at Dean. He had wanted to become close to the older Winchester brother for years. He had seen them as Butch and Sundance, Thunderbolt and Lightfoot, hell even Bonnie and Clyde and now was finally his time. 

As the drunk lothario on stage butchered a popular love song, Dean downed a jigger of bourbon before quickly chasing it with another shot. “First I’m going to show the douche on stage how it’s done and then I’m going to go find Sammy.” It was about time he quit denying himself what he had always wanted. And he wanted Sam.

Crowley’s mouth opened in shock. “Why?”

“Because he can’t sing.” 

The King of Hell shook his head. “No. Not him. Why Moose?”

Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Crowley with coal black eyes and a wicked grin on his face. “Why do you think?”

_Whether he was human or a demon it was always going to be about Moose for Dean._ Crowley glared moodily at his fruity drink as he felt all of his hopes and dreams of being partners with Dean and howling at the moon fell at his feet. Now he knew how Jan Brady felt.


End file.
